Greatest Fear
by Chellesmere
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa takut dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Lalu apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar dari seorang Hermione Granger?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, cliché, gaje, sappy, cheesy lines.**_

* * *

**Greatest Fear**

Siang itu suasana di Aula Besar terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring, serta suara celoteh anak-anak memenuhi ruangan itu. Di beberapa bagian meja, terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang bercakap-cakap penuh semangat dengan teman yang duduk di sebelah atau di hadapan mereka. Dan di salah satu sudut meja Gryffindor, terlihat beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang duduk dengan gelisah sekaligus bergairah. Sore nanti mereka akan melaksanakan ujian praktek NEWT terakhir mereka, dan tak ada satu pun anak yang tidak menginginkan ujian mereka berakhir dengan baik.

Hermione menarik napas panjang, dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dengan belajar keras dan mempelajari semua mantra yang menurutnya akan sangat berguna nanti. Tetapi tetap saja, dia masih merasa kalau dia belum mempelajari semua hal yang perlu diketahuinya untuk menghadapi ujian terakhirnya hari itu. Dia sedang meminum jus labu kuningnya ketika seorang gadis berambut merah manyala menghampirinya, dan menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Hei, Hermione. Bagaimana persiapan ujian terakhirmu?" tanya Ginny. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Hermione, dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan.

"Sempurna," kata Harry. Dia nyengir pada Hermione yang memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah, dia sudah menghabiskan semua buku di perpustakaan, Gin," sambung Ron.

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendengus sebal. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya tentang kecintaannya pada buku dan pengetahuan. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini dia sudah sedikit mengurangi intensitas belajarnya, mereka masih tetap suka menggodanya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada mereka.

"Kudengar para penguji tidak lagi mengelompokkan nama-nama sesuai abjad dan memanggil mereka untuk melakukan ujian praktek di dalam kelas, tetapi mereka akan melakukan ujian itu di ruangan terbuka, dan anak-anak lain diperbolehkan untuk melihatnya. Benarkah begitu?" tanya Ginny lagi, mengabaikan jawaban Harry dan Ron. Dia mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Ya, kau benar, Gin," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Dan menurut pendapatku, itu akan sangat mengerikan," kata Ron. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan perbuatan konyol dan semua anak melihatnya, lalu menertawakannya?"

"Anggap saja kau sedang tidak beruntung, Ron," kata Harry terkekeh.

"Trims untuk kata-kata yang membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku, Harry," kata Ron sebal.

"Sama-sama, Ron," kata Harry semakin terkekeh.

Hermione tidak mendengarkan percakapan kedua sahabatnya, pandangannya tertuju pada meja Slytherin. Dia melihat Draco yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kedua sahabatnya, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott. Dan dia mengerutkan dahinya, ketika melihat Pansy Parkinson sedang bergelayut manja di salah satu lengan pemuda itu. Draco sepertinya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati Hermione yang sedang memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya, dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringaian khasnya. Hermione mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tetapi dari sudut matanya dia masih bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hermione? Kau masih bersama kami, kan?" tanya Ginny, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hermione.

"Apa, Gin?" tanya Hermione.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak belajar," jawab Hermione, dia meminum jus labunya lagi.

"Kau yakin hanya karena terlalu banyak belajar? Dan bukan karena yang lain?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Harry," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Harry nyengir.

Hermione menatap mata hijau Harry, dan dia bersumpah kalau dia melihat ada sesuatu di sana. Dia merasa kalau Harry sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Ap―oh, tidak. Tidak, Harry," jawab Hermione. Tiba-tiba saja, dia jadi merasa sedikit gugup. "Er, kurasa aku harus berlatih lagi. Kalian tahu, aku belum melatih ulang mantra-mantraku." Dan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyampirkan tas di bahunya, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, dan melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ron. "Kenapa dia jadi gugup begitu?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia nyengir lagi, dan matanya melirik ke arah meja Slytherin.

-o0o-

Tepat pukul tiga sore, semua anak kelas tujuh berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk melaksanakan ujian praktek terakhir mereka―Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mereka duduk berkelompok dengan teman-teman satu asrama mereka, sambil melihat teman mereka yang sedang melakukan ujian di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya tidak terlalu sulit, mereka sudah pernah mempelajari semua mantra dan kutukan yang diujikan―termasuk mantra untuk menghadapi Boggart, yang merupakan salah satu makhluk sihir yang harus mereka hadapi sebagai ujian praktek.

Hermione memperhatikan teman-temannya, sebagian besar dari mereka bisa melakukan ujian mereka dengan baik. Dia tahu bahwa dia juga bisa melakukan ujiannya dengan baik, hanya saja ada satu hal yang sepertinya akan menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan nilai _Outstanding_―Boggart. Dia masih ingat ketika Boggart-nya berubah menjadi Profesor McGonagall pada saat ujian di tahun ketiganya, tetapi sekarang dia yakin sekali kalau wujud Boggart-nya pasti sudah berubah. Dia tahu apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya sekarang, dan dia tidak ingin kalau semua teman-temannya mengetahui hal itu.

"Granger, Hermione," terdengar suara seorang profesor memanggilnya.

"Sukses, Hermione," kata Harry menyemangatinya.

"Kau pasti bisa," sambung Ron.

Hermione tersenyum lemah pada kedua sahabatnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan, dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat lemari di sudut ruangan berkeretak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan tentang Boggart yang harus dihadapinya nanti. Dia harus berkonsentrasi pada hal yang lainnya terlebih dulu, dan dia berhasil. Dia tidak mendapat kesulitan sama sekali, dan bisa memeragakan semua mantra-penangkal dan mantra-pertahanan dengan sangat baik. Hingga sampai saat ketika dia harus menghadapi Boggart-nya.

Hermione menarik napas panjang. Dia tahu apa yang harus dihadapinya, dan meskipun dia tidak yakin dia bisa melewati ini dengan baik, dia tetap harus menghadapinya. Nilai ujiannya jauh lebih penting dari apa pun.

"Kau siap, Nak?" tanya profesor yang mengujinya.

Hermione menggenggam tongkatnya dengan mantap, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan profesor itu membuka lemari yang berisi Boggart tersebut.

Pintu lemari membuka, dan dari dalamnya keluarlah wujud Boggart yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu berdecak heran. Hati Hermione mencelos, dia menatap ngeri pada wujud Boggart yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya.

"Oh, tidak!" gumam Hermione, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, Merlin. Tidak!" kata Hermione lagi, dia melangkah mundur.

"Hermione?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Ron yang duduk sejauh beberapa meter darinya. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hermione, aku tidak mengerti. Kau takut pada _dia?_" kata Ron, menunjuk Boggart yang berdiri di hadapan Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya mulai bergetar. Dan semua orang di ruangan itu memiliki ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka. Mereka memandang Hermione, kemudian memandang wujud Boggart tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa wujud Boggart Hermione seperti yang mereka lihat pada saat itu.

"Grangeeer," kata Boggart itu dengan suara yang dipanjang-panjangkan, membuat Hermione berjengit.

Gadis itu melangkah mundur beberapa meter lagi.

"Grangeeer," Boggart itu memanggil Hermione lagi, dan kali ini gadis itu berusaha untuk menggerakkan tongkatnya, tetapi tidak ada mantra apa pun yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Makhluk itu mengenakan jubah serba hitam, rambutnya berwarna pirang, dan dia menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya dengan tangan gemetar. Hermione memandang Boggart miliknya, yang berwujud―Draco Malfoy.

"Drakie," terdengar suara Pansy dari sudut ruangan. "Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa Granger takut padamu?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Hermione yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan gemetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah menduga, bahkan bermimpi sekali pun kalau gadis itu takut padanya. Dan dia benar-benar merasa sangat terkejut dengan fakta tersebut. Tetapi saat ini ada perasaan lain yang jauh lebih dirasakannya dari pada sekadar perasaan terkejut―marah. Ya, dia merasa marah.

"Grangeeer," panggil Boggart itu, berjalan mendekati Hermione. Dia menyelipkan lengannya di depan dadanya, dan mencibir pada gadis itu. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, bukan apa-apa. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau bisa membodohi semua orang? Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau bisa diterima di dunia sihir ini?"

Tangan Hermione semakin gemetar, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa dengan menjadi pintar dan selalu terlihat sempurna dalam segala hal, orang lain akan melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah darah-lumpur? Darah-lumpur yang kotor, menjijikkan, dan tidak berguna?" lanjut Boggart itu lagi tanpa ampun.

Hermione melangkah mundur lagi hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Diam!" kata Hermione lirih.

"Betapa pun kerasnya kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah diterima di dunia sihir ini, Granger," kata Boggart itu, berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Diam! Hentikan! Kau berbohong!" kata Hermione mulai histeris.

"Aku berbohong?" kata Boggart itu terkekeh. "Kau tahu betul bahwa aku selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak awal tentang dirimu, Granger. Akulah yang pertama kali membuat orang-orang sadar bahwa kau hanyalah darah-lumpur yang menyedihkan."

"Tidak! Tidak! Diam!" kata Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Kesunyian di Aula Besar sangatlah terasa, sepertinya semua orang di ruangan itu sudah berhenti bernapas. Mereka tidak pernah menduga kalau ketakutan terbesar Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri, sekaligus murid terpintar di Hogwarts adalah―Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, _mate,_" kata Blaise. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kau memiliki efek yang luar biasa pada Granger. Kupikir dia satu-satunya gadis di sekolah ini yang berani melawanmu."

"Oh, Drakie. Kau memang hebat," kata Pansy sambil mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya.

"Diam kalian," kata Draco dingin. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang menahan amarahnya.

Blaise mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia memperhatikan Draco, dan menyadari kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang sedang memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Dia mengerling ke bagian ruangan lain tempat anak-anak Gryffindor berkumpul, dan mendapati Harry sedang memperhatikan Draco juga. Dia semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Harry?" panggil Ron, menyenggol lengan Harry.

"Apa, Ron?" jawab Harry, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco dan memandang Ron.

"Kenapa kau memandangi Malfoy seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ron. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya saja."

"Berani taruhan, dia pasti senang sekali."

Harry tidak menjawab, dia kembali memandang Draco. Dan yang dilihatnya sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Ron. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat senang sedikit pun, malah sebaliknya. Ekspresi terluka dan marah terlihat jelas di wajah pucat itu. Pandangannya kembali ke tengah ruangan, ketika dia mendengar teriakan histeris Hermione.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah!" Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Boggart itu sekarang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Hermione yang meringkuk di lantai. Dia menyeringai lebar. "Kau tidak pantas berada di sini, Granger. Kau jelek dan bodoh. Tak akan ada orang yang akan menghargaimu, mempedulikanmu, apa lagi mencintaimu."

"Tidak! A-aku memiliki sahabat di sini."

"Sahabat yang hanya memanfaatkanmu saja."

"Me-mereka tidak seperti itu. Mereka mempedulikanku."

Boggart itu mencibir. "Baiklah, kau mungkin memiliki sahabat. Tapi kau tak memiliki cinta, Granger. Tak akan ada orang yang mau mencintai gadis keras kepala dan sok tahu seperti dirimu."

"Kau salah," sebuah suara yang lantang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka sudah mengetahui si pemilik suara itu―Draco Malfoy. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan dengan mantap menghampiri Hermione yang masih meringkuk di lantai sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Malfoy?" kata Ron, berdiri dari tempat duduknya juga.

"Kau mau apa, Ron?" kata Harry menahan Ron, berusaha membuatnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Tentu saja menghampiri Hermione, sebelum Malfoy membuat keadaannya semakin buruk."

"Biarkan saja, Ron."

"A-apa? Kau gila, ya?"

"Aku bilang biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Harry. Demi Merlin! Itu Malfoy! Draco-Musang Melambung-Malfoy!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan saja, oke?"

Ron memandang Harry dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Percayalah padaku."

Ron menggerutu, tetapi dia kembali duduk. Dia memperhatikan Draco yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Hermione, sementara Boggart itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Mione," kata Draco, menyentuh bahu Hermione.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!" kata Hermione tanpa membuka matanya. "Kau benar. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku tidak pantas berada di sini. Aku hanya seorang darah-lumpur. Dan―dan―tak ada seorang pun yang mencintaiku."

Draco mengeretakkan giginya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat itu juga, seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh tarikan-tarikan napas tertahan serta bisikan-bisikan tidak percaya. Dan Pansylah yang memecahkan semua bisikan-bisikan itu dengan suara ratapannya yang melengking tinggi.

"Dra-Drakie, kau berbohong! Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu pada darah-lumpur seperti dia!" Gadis itu sudah siap untuk berlari menghampiri Draco, tetapi Blaise menahannya di tempat duduknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Blaise!" kata Pansy setengah berteriak. "Kau seharusnya membantuku untuk memisahkan mereka."

"_Well,_ sori, Pans. Tapi seharusnya aku membantu Draco untuk memisahkannya darimu."

Dan Blaise harus menutup telinganya karena pada saat itu suara tangis melengking Pansy Parkinson pecah memenuhi ruangan itu―sebelum akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan setengah berlari. Dia menarik napas lega ketika Pansy sudah keluar, dan memperhatikan Draco yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Hermione.

"Mione, lihat aku," kata Draco, berusaha membuat Hermione untuk membuka matanya.

"Oooh, jangan membuatku tertawa, Malfoy. Kau tak pernah tahan berada di dekatnya, dan kau sangat membencinya," kata Boggart itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Mione. Kau tahu dia berbohong," kata Draco.

"Usaha yang bagus, Malfoy. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, dia tak akan mempercayaimu," kata Boggart itu penuh kemenangan.

"Mione, lihat aku!" kata Draco keras, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan, dan menatap mata kelabu Draco yang penuh dengan emosi. Ada kecemasan, tetapi ada kemarahan juga di sana. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah, dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan kemarahan itu.

"Dengar ini, Mione," kata Draco tenang. Dia mencoba mengendalikan suaranya agar terdengar lebih lembut. "Kau kelahiran-Muggle, ya. Tapi kau tidak jelek dan tidak bodoh. Kau berguna, dan kau lebih dari sekadar pantas untuk berada di sini, di dunia sihir."

"Omong kosong," kata Boggart itu.

"Kau memiliki teman dan sahabat yang mencintaimu. Semua orang menghargai dan mempedulikanmu, Mione," kata Draco, mengabaikan interupsi Boggart yang berwujud dirinya.

"Manis sekali, Malfoy. Tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa tak ada yang mencintainya melebihi teman dan sahabat," kata Boggart itu menyeringai.

Mendengar hal itu, Draco menyunggingkan seringaian terbaiknya. Dia masih memandang Hermione. "_Well,_ untuk yang satu itu, aku sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang akan melakukan hal itu."

Boggart itu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku," kata Draco tegas. "Akulah yang akan mencintainya. Aku yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Aku yang akan selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia begitu pintar dan begitu mengagumkan. Aku yang akan selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia begitu dihargai, dipedulikan, dan dicintai. Setiap saat. Sepanjang hidupku."

Boggart itu tertawa hambar. "Dia tidak sesempurna itu, Malfoy."

"Aku akan selalu menemukan keindahan dalam setiap ketidaksempurnaan. Dan aku tak akan pernah menuntut kesempurnaan darinya, seperti yang selalu kukatakan padanya di setiap saat ketika kami bersama," kata Draco keras. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya hubungan mereka diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts.

Hermione yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Draco dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu baru saja membongkar rahasia hubungan mereka di tengah-tengah Aula Besar, pada saat ujian NEWT, dan dengan sangat tenangnya―seolah-olah itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

Draco mendengus ketika melihat pandangan tidak percaya dari Hermione. "Apa? Kau tidak mengharapkanku untuk tetap menjaga rahasia hubungan kita, kan? Dan kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku, Sayang."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, dan Draco tersenyum. "_Well,_ kurasa sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mendapatkan nilai _Outstanding_-mu. Habisi dia!" kata Draco, menunjuk sosok Boggart yang mulai beringsut mundur.

Draco membantu Hermione bangkit berdiri sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan. Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia melewati tempat duduk anak-anak Gryffindor, dan tak bisa untuk menahan seringaiannya ketika melihat wajah Ron Weasley yang merah padam―bahkan lebih merah dari warna rambutnya. Sementara Harry Potter, dia harus mengakui kalau dia benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda berkacamata bulat itu. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar padanya, seperti orang yang sudah mengetahui kalau hal seperti tadi memang akan terjadi.

Dia mengangkat bahunya. _Well,_ sepertinya Harry Potter memang jauh lebih pintar dari dugaannya selama ini.

-o0o-

"Jadi apa penjelasanmu untuk wujud Boggart-mu itu, Mione?" kata Draco tajam.

Saat itu adalah senja hari. Mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon _oak,_ di tepi Danau Hogwarts, menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. Angin berhembus perlahan, menciptakan riak-riak kecil di permukaan danau, dan burung-burung camar beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Suasana yang menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Boggart-mu berwujud diriku," kata Draco lebih tajam.

"Aku―" Hermione berhenti di tengah kalimatnya.

Draco menghela napas panjang. "Jadi alasan kenapa kau selalu ingin terlihat sempurna dalam segala hal adalah karena kau merasa tidak bisa diterima di tempat ini?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya mempermainkan lengan jubahnya.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa?"

Kali ini Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mione," kata Draco, menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kupikir kita sudah sepakat bahwa tak akan ada rahasia apa pun di antara kita."

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione lagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apa pun. Aku hanya―entahlah. Aku tak tahu."

"Dan penjelasanmu untuk wujud Boggart itu?"

"Kurasa itu karena aku merasa takut kalau kau akan berkata seperti yang dikatakan Boggart tadi padaku. Aku tak akan peduli kalau orang lain yang mengatakannya, jadi mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa Boggart-ku berubah menjadi dirimu."

"Hmm, jadi kau peduli ketika aku mengejekmu untuk pertama kalinya dengan sebutan kau-tahu-apa waktu kita masih kelas dua dulu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Saat itu kau masih menjadi Malfoy yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Lagi pula, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari ejekan yang kau gunakan. Jadi tidak, aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya, apa lagi memikirkannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Draco. "Dan setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa takut dalam diri mereka masing-masing, Mione. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan menghadapi apa yang membuat rasa takut dalam diri kita itu sendiri. Kau akan terus berlari dan menghindar kalau kau tak pernah mau menghadapinya, dan selama itulah kau akan selalu terjebak dalam perasaan takutmu sendiri. Tapi aku senang kau sudah berhasil mengatasi ketakutan terbesarmu, meskipun harus melibatkanku pada akhirnya."

"Aku tahu, trims," kata Hermione. "Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Malfoy? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kalau kau tadi marah padaku."

"Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan, Granger? Kau terlalu pintar, dan itu sangat tidak baik untukmu."

Hermione tertawa lagi. Dia memukul lengan Draco dengan main-main, dan pemuda itu memasang ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya―yang Hermione tahu hanyalah pura-pura. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendengarkan melodi pengantar malam di kejauhan. Senyum kecil terhias di bibirnya, dia merasa bahagia. Karena selama ada Draco di sisinya, dia tak akan pernah takut pada apa pun lagi.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Maaf karena karakternya jadi OOC parah banget. Aku juga pinjem bagian Boggartnya dari fic luar lain, jadi maaf lagi karena ceritanya udah umum banget. Dan mungkin fic ini bisa dijadiin buat sekuel dari salah satu fic aku. And for all reader, thanks for reading.^^**_

_**P.S: Theia, this is for you. Makasih buat semua terornya, dan maaf kalau romancenya ga ngena...^^**_

_**Makasih banyak buat Rhara Athena, Sun-T, effacer, Nyxtheia, Khariteshera, valentina14, Matryoshka Boo, Chya Hanaan, FunNezza, Red Line, DiefmadhaaGL, Kumiko Fukushima, crossalf, Sarah Annida H.H, Ran Ishibazaki, draconiandevil18, gitaoutofmelody, virus-1221 ga login, Ribella Lilt, Infaramona, cleopatra-dramione, puttri, Olne takarai, Arzhetty, liana granger, Just Ana, nesWizzle, dan Hime Kiseki yang udah review di "Why It Is" dan "Obsession". Love you all… ^_^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
